Between the Lines
by Spyre
Summary: The violent, missing scene inspired by a Todd Haynes interview. Vignette. Curt/Brian.


****

"Between the Lines" by Spyre

****

created: 01/22/01

****

summary: the missing scene with an unexpected punch, inspired by a todd haynes interview.

****

rated: pg-13 (language, adult situation)

****

notes: these characters are not my own. sad, really. as ever, no beta.

****

do: review. comment. flame. leave a name.

****

dedication: ziggysane

****

"I can't risk extending his contract, Brian. I think it's quite clear why… I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The room had finally emptied what seemed an eternity later. Brian stood there with a distant look on his haunted face. The tiny hairs down his spine raised on end and he knew Curt had stopped his ranting, was looking at him… He turned toward the pane of glass. He couldn't help it. It was impulse. Curt's lurid gaze practically forced him to it.

And there were those eyes. The man stood quite still. It was terrifying to see him so quiet after such a display. Brian knew what he'd done. He told himself he'd fix it somehow. He always had been able to persuade Curt. Why the hell not now? There was that arrogance.

It was true. Brian had found something in Curt, though Brian couldn't put a finger on it. When he knew that he had Curt, he wrote it off as a constant, taking it for granted, not even pursuing the idea that perhaps Curt wasn't his to own.

Curt didn't say anything, just remained there and bore that maddening glare into Brian who took a long moment before moving to the door. He'd go in and talk to Curt. He felt like he would be walking into a firestorm or a rain of cataclysmic destruction. Curt was unpredictable, and up until then, it was somewhat accepted that Brian had some amount of control over the man. It seemed now, however, that he'd lost that -- if he ever even had it.

Curt didn't wait for Brian to walk into the sound room. The door in the hallway slammed open, intense waves of rage and betrayal wafting off of his taut form. Just one more searing look from the blonde…

Brian opened his mouth to say something, anything.

"Don't you fuckin' say a _word_." -- There was that unmistakable seething thunder under his graveled voice.

"Curt…" Brian started…

Curt stood there, looking painfully amused at the edges of his expression that the boy had actually dared to speak. He started his reply rather smoothly but he ended up screaming the last word: "You are so fucking unbelievable!" He shook his head and turned to walk down the hall, curses running past his lips. His whole body was quivering with anger, and hurt.

"Curt, you're being…" but Brian cut that off… "Just listen to me…"

Curt simply tossed up the American "fuck you" gesture over his shoulder as he strode swiftly down the hall.

Brian waged within himself… to follow Curt or not. He did, starting with hesitated steps that lengthened. The other man turned at the end of the hall towards the stairwell, disappearing from view.

"Don't run from me, Curt." He called, a taunt behind that sentence. Brian was close to the end of the hall, could smell the waft of Curt's singular scent, a scent that'd been related to good feelings in times before but now only entailed a storm. Brian refused to run after him. He wouldn't do that even now. He went over words to say in his head. How could he calm Curt…

But that last tease stopped Curt in his tracks. He pivoted on a heel and started back with long strides. Brian was caught off guard as he was seemingly charged. Curt continued the aggressive strides. Brian continued to back up as the barrage came flying at him: "You think everyone's your fucking pawn, Brian! Fuck you! _Fuck you!_ You don't give one shit about anyone but yourself!"

Brian's ego made him stop retreating, but Curt was on him in a second, right in his face.

"Curt…" Brian started, trying to bring it off as a warning, but it came out with a shake to it he hadn't intended.

"Don't you fuckin' patronize me! You're an asshole! You've gone too fucking far this time. I'm not gonna lay down for you like all the rest of those fucking piss ants…"

Brian cut him off with a reflex defense, "You did every single time before. Why stop now, Curt?"

Curt rocked back, eyes searching blankly into Brian's…

"You've put out for me a thousand times before. Why stop now? -- Well?" Brian was filled with that same rage, a simmering, malicious, quiet, mocking tone rippling through the air between them. He took that small step toward Curt, closing the distance. Curt found himself stepping back.

"I don't need this…" he said softly, unable to get it out. His lungs condensed and his veins pumped ice water.

"Sure needed it before…" Brian hissed.

And before he knew it, Curt's fist met Brian's jaw with a growl and a roar that could have just been the sound of his own blood in his ears. He was knocked back, hitting the wall with a thud, blood coursed down his chin, over his jawline and down his pale neck.

Curt was shocked by what he saw, understanding turning awol. What the fuck had he done? The prick had been asking for it… but, still… Curt stepped away. Acid seemed to burn his vision, but couldn't be tears. He swallowed, croaking out: "Bastard..." Before turning and walking blindly toward the stairwell.

Brian'd been asking for it. He'd practically begged Curt to knock him flat. He deserved it. He was a spoiled bastard. Bastard. Down the stairwell he flew… hearing Brian's voice echoing off the narrow space or maybe it was just in his head: "You did every single time before. Why stop now, Curt?" When at the bottom, he grabbed his coat from the table by which he and Brian had been talking earlier that day, shrugging on the black skin and heading towards the exit. He kicked in a metal garbage can on his way out, picturing nothing but the pain he wanted to kill.

He touched the tender, throbbing spot on his face, bringing fingertips up and seeing blood. He dropped his hand in his lap, looking almost bored. He stood and moved around the bend to the stairwell… Anger building. Curt thought he was so much better than everyone else. Who was he to start throwing accusations around? What a provincial jerk… One thing was sure, Brian wasn't about to let that boar come waltzing back into his life. Hurt began to pool like the blood in his mouth. He wiped at the crimson ribbon and in a moment of absolute humiliation and passion, he rushed to the window creviced only feet away, sliding it up and sticking his head out just as Curt came into view.

****

"Piss off! Go on then! Back to your wolves; your junkie twerps; your bloody shock treatment and fuck you, too!"

****

[post note: one of my very first VG fanfics. the topic's overdone, but it holds a special place nevertheless. thanks for your interest!**]**


End file.
